The Life and love of Kid and Soul
by BriskKinger
Summary: A story involving Death the Kid, Soul, teenboycrushes, Stein, Spirit and comical mancrushes. Rated T for swearing. (KidxSoul) (DeathScythexStein)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is basically me saying I don't own soul eater or any of if characters.**

**Contains: Fluff relationship. Kid x Soul.**

**Thanks go to my Beta Reader: Apathetic Soul**

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day in DWMA; Stein was, attempting, to talk about a "Bowman's Capsule", muttering something about urine and blood -not that anyone was listening. Liz and Patty were doing their nails, Black Star was preaching about the greatness of himself to his captivated audience – which consisted only of Tsubaki - while Maka attempted to chat with Soul; each attempt only met with grunts and shoulder movements.

Unknown to Soul, a few seats behind him, sat Death the Kid, who was in a sort of trance as he gazed at Soul like a love sick puppy. _'How did I fall in love with this boy,_' Kid thought,_'out of all the people in the world it had to be him the very definition of asymmetrical, with his snow-white fluffy hair, eyes the same colour as a droplet of blood and those strong hand that ran though his hair every now and again._While Kid was in deep thought, still staring at the back of Soul's head, a hushed silence fell across the class – the only one failing to notice was Kid himself. Even Black Star had shut up.

_Click, click. _Stein adjusted the screw in his head, then tossed a baseball in the air, catching it firmly in his palm. _'It's been a while…' _he thought, as he carefully aimed at Kid's head. A bead of sweat trickled down his face, biting his tongue in intense concentration, before, in one swift movement, he let the baseball fly. A thought struck Kid. Maybe Soul was still single because he had his eye on someone? Then the baseball hit him, too. Darkness filled Kid's vision.

"I guess I threw a little too hard…" His voice resonating with apathy, Stein turned towards the board; hiding an amused grin slyly from the class while the Thompson sisters carried Kid out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Kid is ok, sorta' looked like it hurt…" Soul noted, staring at the now-closed door that the Thompson sisters had just left through – Liz carrying an unconscious Kid over her shoulder.

"Well as least you care about someone!" Maka nagged.

"Sorry for ignoring you before Maka," Soul sighed, "but I can't help feeling that we should have stopped Stein." he muttered silently to himself; glaring at Stein with hate filled eyes. Soon after the sound of the bell filled the Academy.

Leaning back in his chair, Stein propped a cigarette precariously in his mouth, lighting it up and adjusting his bolt once more. Puffing out a large cloud of smoke, Stein paused to reach into his pocket, pulling out a patchwork-patterned phone and dialling a number. It only took two rings before his call was answered.

"Yo?"_'As 'cool' as ever,'_Stein thought sarcastically, puffing out another cloud of smoke. "Spirit, its Stein. I did as you asked."  
"Well?"  
"You're going to have to be a bit more clear with what you're asking, Spirit." Twisting the cigarette around in his hand, tracing one of the nicotine patches near the bottom with his finger, Stein huffed; a bolt-shaped cloud of smoke flowing from his mouth.  
"How did Soul react when you hit Kid with the ball?"  
"If looks could kill, Spirit, if looks could kill. You'd have thought I'd hit Soul himself in the face."  
"Seems I was right."  
"About...?"  
"About Soul liking Kid."  
"And that benefits us in any way how?"  
"Isn't it obvious? If he likes Kid, he won't make a move on my precious Maka!" Stein huffed.  
"Whatever, Spirit. Wanna' catch a movie later?"  
"Oh?" Spirit's voice, tinged with curiosity, replied.  
"Not 'like a date' - **a**date."  
"Oh my, well when you put it like that how could I possibly refuse?"  
"I'll be there at eight." Another huff and he put the phone down, breathing out another cloud of smoke.  
_'Spirit's spontaneity must be rubbing off on me.' _Stein thought as, giddy with excitement, he sprinted out of his class, dancing down the corridor and singing "She will be loved" at the top of his voice; not even stopping to intimidate the laughing children.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The second Soul had left the classroom he made a bee-line straight to the school nurse's office. He regretted walking in – the first thing his eyes landed on was the huge bruise forming on Kid's forehead. Then he noticed Kid's shirt seemed to have been misplaced.

"Soul?" He jumped, a faint red staining his cheeks, as he guiltily looked up and met Kid's eyes.

"Kid! Are you ok?" Soul's voice little more than a whisper, tinged with a guilty tone.

"Fucking marvellous. Not only did that ball hurt, but it messed my face up." His face dropped, realisation sinking in. "Now I'm just asymmetrical garbage…"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, no need to rip my head off with sarcasm, asshole." Soul spat defensively before pausing and looking at Kid – a 'sorry' written clearly in his expression. He sat next to the bed. "It's just I worry about you," Soul muttered. _'But it's more than that,'_He thought bitterly, '_Lord Death, give me a sign whether he likes me or not!' _Then he got a sign.

"And she will be loved!" A loud voice echoed down the corridor.

"What the hell is that?" Kid asked, before recognising the silhouette against the door. The bolt was a dead give-away.

'_That's my sign!'_Soul thought. "Stein's lost what marbles he had left," he muttered, shaking his head at the professor's ecstatic antics.

The singing stopped and a low, menacing growl of a voice snarled, "What was that, Soul?"

Soul blanched, the colour draining from his face. _'Crap... he'll dissect me!" _He shook his head, composed himself, before answering in a shaky voice, "N-Nothing Professor! Just talking a-about… Maka's marble collection!"

"I thought so." The silhouette shrank before disappearing as Stein swept his way down the hall, humming to himself.

"Well that was weird… anyway!" Souls said, staring straight into Kid's eyes, mesmerised. "W-want to go see the new Brass-man 3 movie?"

Kid looked straight back at soul, smiling.

"I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**OK this is my first Story and I would like to know if you like the Stein and Spirit added in there and also please review it would mean a lot to me XD well see you later for the next chapter.**

**Same Bat-Time Same Bat-Writer**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Batman…!**

**And why not another shout of to Apathetic Soul (Enforcer Of Grammar)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter two, hope you enjoy it - took me long enough XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater sadly =(**

**But don't let that stop you from reading XD now get stuck in you have waited long enough.**

**Credits go to the eternally lazy Apathetic Soul (** u/4506810/)**who I had to constantly badger to beta this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 8pm and there was a frosty chill in the air as Stein walked towards the Death Room to pick Spirit up to go to the movies. He carefully knocks on the door several times, his free hand moving towards his pocket to grab the cigarette box tucked carefully within. He quietly takes one out of the box and places it carefully within the pocket. After rolling the cigarette between his fingers for a few seconds he puts it in his lips, a bright spark from his finger lighting the end. A minute or two passed before the door was opened, revealing the Death God himself, Lord Death.

"Take a seat." commanded Lord Death, gesturing exaggeratedly towards the sofa adjacent to the door. Stein nodded, walking briskly to the indicated sofa and sitting awkwardly on the edge. Then Lord Death plonked himself next to Stein. "So…Spirit is just getting ready, he is very excited and I just want you to know," Lord Death turned his head to look Stein in the eye. "If you hurt him I will do to you what I did to the Kishin." They both looked up as Spirit entered the room.

"Are you ready to go, Spirit?" Stein asked, his voice sounding hopeful. There were many things the scientist could cope with, but a heavy-handed Lord Death wasn't one of them.

"Yep – let's roll!" Spirit said, already bouncing out of the door. Stein stood, exhaling a cloud of smoke, before continuing on after Spirit.

"Remember what I told you, Stein." Lord Death shouted after him. _What a cute couple_, Lord Death thought.

"Well… time to Karaoke." He mumbled to himself, picking up his wallet and leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome aboard!" Soul said as he tapped the sidecar on his motorbike.

"You want me to get in that thing and an asymmetrical motorbike even more asymmetrical?" Kid asked in disbelief.

"O.K., fine." Soul said, struggling to keep the smile back. "You can ride on the back of the bike with me then." After brushing his hand or the seat to remove any loose crumbs on the seat Kid mounted the bike and wrapped his hands around Soul's chest in one smooth movement. Soul was lost in the moment as his crush kept sifting his position behind him, it was only when Kid said "Wow what a great movie, sitting here staring at the back of your head." did he finally kick the engine into gear and drove off; the wind messing his already messy hair up even more.

The ride was mostly silent – the two boys being too caught up at the physical contact, but both too embarrassed to admit that to the other. The ride went without a hitch and soon they were there; both boys reluctant to stop the embrace. They both got their tickets and, after deciding to buy a bag of popcorn to share, they both entered the viewing room and took their seats. Soul looked at Kid in the semi-lit room, eyes constantly flicking to the whelp on Kid's head.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked with a voice filled with compassion and serenity.

"Not as much as it did." Kid replied.

"I still can't believe Stein did that to you." Soul clenched his hands into fists, his veins straining against the skin. "If he were here now I'd punch him for what he did to you." This brought a smile to Kid's lips, but his reply died in his throat as another beat him to it.

"So you want to fight me, Soul?" They both turned around slowly, expressions of horror clear on their face.

"Now where did you hear such a silly thing like that?" His attempt at innocence failed miserably under the intense stare of Stein.

"Well I heard you say that you wanted to punch me just a few seconds ago, or are you calling me a liar?" Stein replied with a smug smile on his face.

"If your intelligence was half as developed as your petty nature, Stein, you'd be the smartest man alive. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case." Kid replied, cutting an irritated Soul off mid-speech. Soul looked at him appreciatively. It was banter; of course, there was no way that Kid would openly insult a deranged professor. At least, that's what Soul was praying to be true.

"How fascinating – it seems that prolonged contact with an idiot has lowered your intelligence below Soul's own, Kid. This truly is unexplored territory." Stein replied mockingly, a light smile on his face.

"Then it's such a shame that you can't dissect me; father would never allow it." Kid's reply came just as quick as Stein's. "It seems that intelligence isn't the only thing that's degenerated due to pettiness, Stein. I'll be there to pick you up at the day-care later." Kid sung the last few words before he triumphantly heaved Soul out of the seat and left, almost pulling Soul's arm out of its socket with the sheer strength.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Soul slumped against the exterior cinema wall. "If it weren't for me then we'd still be in there, watching that movie… but I had to open my stupid mouth." He whispered while banging his head on the wall.

"At least now there's no unsavoury company." Soul looked up at Kid smiling down at him, a street-light giving him an angelic appearance in the dark alleyway. "Want to go for a drink?" Kid asked, a smile still gracing his features.

"Yeah" Soul muttered, standing up and wiping the dirt off of his head with his hand. A short walk later they ended up at a booming night club where the singing of the people inside could be heard from outside.

"How about here?" Soul smiled, reading the sign above the doorway; _The Lemon and Lime Nightclub._ Soul smiled and Kid took that as a yes – leading the way over the open door; the bouncer outside not even casting them a second glance.

_The lemon and lime… where've I heard that before?_Soul wondered. _Ah well, I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well thank you for reading my story took me long enough but don't worry I'm going to post this story up more regularly for I have a plan and could tell you how the story ends now but that would be counter-productive. Shout out to my little helper Apathetic Soul.**

**Thanks for reading – BriskKinger out!**


End file.
